My little Light
by shitsujikissa99
Summary: Aomine Daiki found little Kuroko abandoned behind a dustbin. Not knowing what to do he took Kuroko home and started taking care of him. Kuroko then started to feel the warmth family with Aomine and GoM. However, will he ever find his real mother and father? and will Aomine find love along the way? (OOC Akashi x Aomine)
1. Chapter 1- First meeting

Chapter 1 – First meeting

Aomine Daiki was jogging back in the rain after practice when he heard some whimpering near the dustbin. He thought it was just a puppy but what he saw was on a whole different level. A baby, with blue hair and eyes, was snuggled up tightly in the soaked blanket. "Who the hell would leave a baby out here in the cold?" Daiki said to himself "Well it's not my problem" he was about to leave when the baby started to squirm and cry louder. As the cries grew louder people started to look and whisper while pointing at Daiki. This pissed the shit out of him.

"Ahhhh!" Daiki said with an irritated voice. "Look kid, I'm not your mummy or your daddy so shut up" The kid kept on crying. Daiki was about to put his hand on the baby to shake him quiet but then he stopped, uncertainty in his eyes. The baby has freed himself from the blanket and is now staring at Daiki and holding his fingers tightly in his small hands. Aomine looked shocked at first but then he started to smile as babies are usually afraid of him. Looking at him smile, the baby started to smile.

"Mama!" the baby squeals with laughter. "Mama! Mama!" The baby was saying this enthusiastically while shaking Daiki's finger. Looking from right to left, he picked up the baby and started his way back to his house.

_What am I doing? I can't take care of a baby. I don't have the knowledge and the money to._ Daiki gave a deep sighed and look down at the cooing blue haired baby. _Leaving him alone again would be…_

He was then knocked out of his thoughts by the laughter of the latter bluenette. The baby was laughing at him because of the funny faces he made while thinking. To Daiki, the smiled that was showed by the baby gave him a warm feeling inside. _I guess I wouldn't mind keeping him for a while. I'll work part time if I have to. I don't want him to experience what I had experience when I was young._

At this thought, Aomine's hand tightens but calmed down soon after as he felt calming warmth from the baby's body as it laid down to sleep. "Oh yeah!" Daiki exclaimed out loud but not loud enough to wake the baby "What's your name?" he asked to the sleeping baby on his chest. Seeing that the child was in a deep slumber Aomine started thinking of names that would fit him. Then a soft smile was imprinted on his face. "Kuroko Tetsuya" he whispered in a tender voice.

The said child nuzzled closer to him and gave a cute yawn. Aomine laughed at his adorable face and hugged the child closer to him. He then began jogging again to get both of them out of the rain. He cradled the baby carefully as he did not one to drop his little light.

* * *

When they arrived at the house Daiki went up to straight to his room to place the baby in a warmer place before he catches a cold. Daiki stripped the baby from the soaked towel carefully as to not wake him. He then threw the towel at the floor and wrapped the baby up in a warmer, drier towel. _I need to get Tetsu's needs in the morning._ Aomine thought as he looked at the naked, sleeping baby. Daiki then stripped out of his soaked clothes and threw them beside the wet towel. Walking softy to the shower he turned on the hot water and relaxed, feeling the warm droplets sliding over his body. He smiled to himself as he remembered what happened in the past few hours. He has met his little light, his Tetsu, and his determined to keep him safe.

After a few more minute in the shower he turned it off and went to get dress. As he walked inside his room he could see the little bluenette wrestling with the towel. He seemed to have wakened due to the sound of the shower. Kuroko then looked at his 'mama' and stretched out is hand.

"Carry! Carry!" Daiki smiled softly and picked the boy up. Kuroko was laughing as Aomine brought him higher and higher then down on to his arms. He softly touched Aomine's face and gave the most adorable smile, showing his two little teeth. "Who would leave you alone out there?" Aomine asked to the little bluenette. Kuroko just cocked his head to the side innocently. He then yawned and his eyes started to close. Aomine smiled warmly at the sight and went to tuck both Kuroko and him in bed.

He laid Kuroko down beside him and wrapped the naked kid back in his blanket in case he'd get cold. Aomine gave a yawn and lay down next to his light. He waited until Kuroko's eyes was closed and his breathing even before he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Hey guys! That's the first chappy. I dunno how the next chapter should go but I was thinking of Kuroko meeting the GoM. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2- His Light's smile

Chapter 2- His smile

Aomine Daiki woke up feeling something heavy on his chest. He was about to swap that thing away when he saw a patch of light blue hair coming into view. He softly chuckled as the memories of yesterday came back. As if feeling the vibration Kuroko woke up and sat on Aomine's chest while rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Mama" Kuroko said sleepily. Aomine just smiled at his innocence.

"Good morning, Tetsu" he said while ruffling his hair. "Mama needs to get to school so can you get off me for a while." Kuroko just laughed as if what Aomine said was funny and hugged his neck tightly.

"Mama, stay!" Kuroko said while giggling. Aomine was about to play with him some more but unfortunately the doorbell rang.

"Daiki!" Momoi screamed through the door. "We're gonna be late for school" She then started to bang on the door loudly. _Tch, stupid b***h. _ Aomine was about to scream at her to shut up when he felt a tiny hand clutched onto his shirt. He looked down to see Kuroko's blue eyes filled with tears. "Mama, noises go away?" He said while whimpering. Aomine picked the little boy up and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry" He said warmly "Mama's here"

Aomine carried Kuroko in his arms and went to answer the door. If he waited any longer she could've woken up the whole neighbourhood. "Hold on Momoi!" he screamed at her. Kuroko flinched and whimpered but he didn't cry instead he held on to Aomine's neck tighter. As the sound of the banging stop Kuroko relaxed a little until Aomine open the door.

"Ohaiyo Dai- chan" Momoi said while smiling. However, she stopped smiling when he saw the naked Kuroko in Aomine's arm. She then looks at Aomine with a disgusted look. "How could you Dai-chan?" Momoi said while fake sobbing "How could you make a women pregnant out of marriage?"

"BAKA!" Aomine screamed "I found the kid okay? Now come in before you wake the whole neighbourhood." Momoi went in and Aomine let out a relieved sigh. _Huh, if this is only Momoi imagine what Kise would do._

* * *

**Inside the house:**

"So Dai-chan" Momoi asked "Want to explain to me what happen?" Aomine cleaned his throat and started at the beginning on how he found his Tetsu. "There," Aomine said with a bored expression "I told you everything so please don't freak out on me." Momoi just looked at him with an unbelievable look . The Dai-chan she knows took in a baby. Something is wrong with the world.

After a minute or two, Momoi let out a sigh. "Can I at least hold him?"

Aomine was reluctant at first but then slowly put Kuroko in Momoi's arm. "Don't you dare drop him, Momoi" Aomine said threateningly. "Of course not!" was the only reply Momoi give before she returned her attention to the naked little bluenette.

Kuroko looked at her with curios eyes. He reached out his hands to touch her face. When he realised that she wasn't going to hurt him he gave her his sweetest smile. Neither Momoi nor Kuroko realised that there was a dark aura resonating from Aomine. She could only stare at the naïve face of Kuroko.

Momoi thought that she could die when she saw it. "What's his name?" she asked without looking at the older bluenette. "Kuroko Tetsuya" Aomine replied while taking our some cereal for Kuroko to eat. He the listened to Kuroko's laughter as Momoi played with him. This somehow ticked him off. He wanted to yell at Momoi to stop touching Kuroko but he can't as he knows this will upset Kuroko.

"Hi Kuroko," Momoi said in a baby voice "My name is Momoi. Can you say it?" The bluenette looked confused for a moment before saying "Momo-chan!"

Momo gave Kuroko a tickle and told him "Good job!" He gave a loud giggle and started to squirm in Momoi's arm. He felt like something was missing. He realised that his mama was nowhere to be found. His big teal eyes started to water until-

"Tetsu," Aomine said from the kitchen "Breakfast is ready." Kuroko looked at the voice and gave a huge smile. He reached out his arms toward Aomine. "Mama, mama" he said happily "Carry! Carry!" Aomine happily obliged and took the little bluenette out of the pinknette's arms, relieved that his little Tetsu still depend on him. This peace was ruined with Momoi's shouting.

"Did he just call you MAMA!" Momoi said with shock in her voice. Aomine looked at her calmly. "Ah, he just got used to calling me that so I let him be." He then went back to feeding Kuroko cereal. The little boy was having fun playing choo-choo train with his mum when suddenly he sneezed. Aomine looked down at the boy worriedly. _Could he be catching a fever? Is he gonna be alright? What should I do know?_

Momoi could see the worry on Aomine's face and went to help the tanned bluenette. "He needs some clothes Dai-chan." Momoi said softly "Do you have any?" Aomine looked like he was lost in thought. Then he suddenly said "I have some in the closet but it's my old baby clothes. Would it fit him?" Momoi laughed at his face before saying "I-its f-fine "Momoi said between breaths "You were big as a baby so I guess it'll fit him."

Momoi's cell phone then went off and the whole living room was filled with music. Kuroko got interested and he started singing along to the tune. Aomine and Momoi laughed until they realised who called them. "Akashi" Momoi whispered. She slowly answered the phone. "Akashi, what's wrong?" she was silent for a while before replying "Uhm, we'll be there in fifteen minutes" Momoi put down her phone and turn to Aomine.

"Akashi said that we should hurry to practice as were already late." Aomine sighed and went to get changed with Kuroko. Kuroko looked up at his "Mama's" pissed of face. He didn't like it so he put a little kiss on Aomine's cheek. Aomine looked shocked for a while but then smiled as he realised that his little light was trying to cheer him up. He kissed Kuroko's head and started bouncing Kuroko up and down in his arms. This made Kuroko laughed so loud that he started crying.

Aomine put Kuroko on the bed while he searched for his old baby clothes. While waiting, Kuroko was putting his foot on his mouth and started sucking on it. He then cooed as he saw his "Mum" picking him up. Touching his mum's face, he gave a bright smile to him.

"C'mon Tetsu" Aomine said teasingly "We have to get there soon or your Mama would get killed." Kuroko cocked his head to the side as he didn't know what killed mean. He then waved his hand in the air enthusiastically "Killed! Killed" Aomine laughed at Kuroko's innocence. He slowly picked the little boy up and starts dressing him. Although he doesn't have diaper he just has to assume that Kuroko is potty trained but just in case he had packed an extra pair of pants for Kuroko in his gym bag. With Kuroko already he went to go and meet his team mates.

* * *

On the way there, Kuroko was laughing and cooing at everything he sees. Momoi talked a lot and Kuroko tried copying her. Aomine didn't mind Kuroko but Momoi was getting at his nerves. He was about to tell Momoi to shut up when his school building, Teiko, appeared. Momoi went with her friends to class whereas Aomine went to see his captain.

The sound of bouncing balls and squeaky shoes fascinated Kuroko and he started bouncing in Aomine's arm in excitement. Aomine smiled at the little bluenette. His smile didn't last long though when he saw Akashi's face.

"Aomine," Akashi said in a low, threatening voice "You're late for 30 minutes. May I ask where you've been?" He got his scissors ready when he heard a child's laughter. Akashi looked up to find Kuroko laughing at his face, thinking that it was funny. He looked up at Aomine questioningly. "Baby?"

Before Aomine can respond the sound of his team mates echoed in the hall. "Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chi" said Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara. Kise ran up to them and tackled Aomine down on the court. Aomine was about to scold Kise when the sound of a baby crying filled the whole court. What Kise didn't know was that he has tackled Kuroko along with Aomine. Aomine stood up and punched Kise's face as he didn't want anyone to destroy his Tetsu's smile.

**Sorry this chappie kinda suck but I had to wrote t cuz I want Kuroko to meet Momoi first before the rest of the team. I know it sucks but please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3-The GoM

Chapter 3- The GoM

Aomine stared down on Kise. He's blood was boiling in anger. How dare he hurt his Kuroko, he's little light. Aomine raised his fist once again until Akashi's voice stopped him. "Daiki!" Akashi yelled sternly at the tanned bluenette. "Don't make a scene. We don't need to spill any blood, especially not Kise's"

Aomine was about to lash out on Akashi when he felt someone tugged at his shirt. He looked down to find a shivering and whimpering Kuroko. "M-Mama?" Kuroko said in a small scared voice "Scary!" Aomine gave a small smile and lifted Kuroko up high in the air "Hey look, There's nothing scary, see."

Kuroko looked confused and scared for a moment before giving Aomine the most beautiful smile he has ever seen in his life. "MAMA!" Kuroko shrieked in glee "Higher! Higher!" He emphasised this poing buy moving both of his hand up and down making it seem like they're wings.

Aomine happily obliged and swing Kuroko around and around making it seem like Kuroko was flying. The whole basketball court was filled with giggles and laughter instead of bouncing balls and squeaky shoes. The reason was because the whole of Teiko basketball was concentrated with the little bluenette in Aomine's arm.

After a minute or two, Aomine got tired. He put Kuroko down on the floor before turning his attention back to the Generation of Miracles. He looked at Kise and reached his hand out to help him up. "Sorry" Aomine murmured to the shocked blonde. Kise took his hand in surprise but smile nonetheless. "Don't worry Aominecchi! It was my fault anyway." He gave Aomine a reassuring smile.

"Mama?"

Everyone looked at the source of the voice and found Kuroko looking at them with curious eyes. "Mama?" he asked again. Aomine walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "Kuroko, this is mama's team mates." Aomine said gesturing to the blonde, red-head, purplenette and green haired. "Can you say hi to them?" Kuroko hid behind Aomine's long legs. He looked at them shyly, his pale cheeks tainted slightly with a flush pink. "H-Hello" He said in a meek voice.

_Ba-dump_

Akashi, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara felt their heart skip a beat at the sight of the innocent little bluenette. Kise was the first of the group to say something. "Hey Kurokocchi" he said with a smile and an outstretched hand for the little boy to shake. Kuroko looked unsure at first before he came and approached the blonde. He was scared as this blonde was the one who hurt him and his mama but his smile is so warm that Kuroko forgave him. Kuroko took the blonde's hand and said shyly "H-Hello"

Kise looked down at the scared boy and pat his head softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you just now." Kise said softly not wanting to scared the boy even more "I promise I won't do it again" Kuroko then tip-toed up and gave Kise a soft pat just like what he did to Kuroko earlier. "Good boy" He said while laughing. Kise carried the boy in his arms as he couldn't help he cuteness overload. Kuroko didn't fret but instead he started playing with Kise's hair as it's different from his mama. He started pulling it too hard that Kise had too pulled the bluenette's hands away from his hair. Neither do both of the now that a certain dark haired bluenette was giving off a dark aura of jealousy and rage. _How dare he touch my Tetsu?_

"Kuroko!"

At the sound of his name Kuroko turned in Kise's arm to find his mama's outstretched arm. Wanting to be in it Kuroko started fretting and whining in Kise's hold. Kise quickly give the child to Aomine as his scared of dropping him. Aomine smirked in triumph as to Kuroko he's still the most important person in this world.

Feeling the warmth of Aomine's arm, Kuroko started cooing softly. He started looking around the court again until he saw a purple giant looking at him. The giant was holding a lollipop in his hand and was approaching him and his mom. Kuroko looked both scared and excited as he never seen anyone this big or tall before. His body started tensing in Aomine's arms. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Aomine, who turned around to see what had scared Kuroko so much. He saw Murasakibara approaching them and relaxed his shoulder a little as there was no serious threat around.

"Kuro-chin" The giant asked "Do you want candy?"

At the sound of candy, Kuroko's eyes sparkled and went wide. He opened up his little mouth wide for the giant. The giant gave a small chuckle and put the lollipop in the little boy's mouth carefully. Kuroko started to gurgle happily in Aomine's arms as the sweet flavour of vanilla erupted in his mouth. Kuroko then put his hand up at the direction of the purplenette. "Carry! Carry!" Murasakibara looked surprised and taken back for a moment before taking Kuroko in his arms. He lifted him high enough and place him on his shoulders.

Kuroko cooed at the height difference and started waving his hand at Aomine. "Mama, High! High!" Aomine smiled at the happy face made by Kuroko and gave a wave back. he still fee a bit irked but as long as his little light is happy it's fine.

Kuroko then turn to the giant with a questioning and curious look. He cocked his head innocently and asked "Name?" Murasikibara smiled at the cute baby before replying, "Murasakibara Atsushi is my name Kuro- chin" The boy thought about it for a second before saying "Mu-chan!" Kuroko then started giggling, proud of himself for the nickname.

Murasakibara, on the other hand, was blushing. He quickly gave the boy back to Aomine before he started eating his pop-sickle to cool down. Glad to have Kuroko back in his arms, he gave Kuroko a kiss to the forehead before putting him down on the floor. Aomine watched as Kuroko started walking around the court.

Once on the floor Kuroko started to walk around. He found a basketball lying on the floor and tried to pick it up. Unfortunately, the ball was too big and Kuroko couldn't get a tight grip on the ball. He tried again and again until he finally have the big, orange ball in his hands. He turned around and toddle to a certain red head who was blowing a whistle at someone.

While Kuroko was trying to hold the ball, Akashi made the GoM to go train. Aomine was reluctant at first but Akashi reassured him that Kuroko would be fine and he would look after the boy. After much persuasion, Aomine reluctantly go. Akashi rubbed his temple and gave a long tired sigh. He was watching the team carefully with full concentration until-

"Play?"

Akashi looked down to find the little bluenette holding a basketball up to him. "Play?" he asked again. Akashi looked unsure for a moment before saying "Okay, sure" Kuroko smiled and giggled at Akashi showing how happy he really was. He passed the ball to Akashi clumsily. Seeing that the ball was caught by Akashi made Kuroko very happy. He ran over to Akashi and hugged his leg. Noticing that the teal head isn't going to let go, he picked the boy up slowly and balanced him on his arms.

With arms around Akashi's neck, Kuroko gave a small kiss to Akashi's cheeks. "I love you! Onii-chan" He shrieked loudly. Akashi blushed fifty shades of red that was darker than his hair, Aomine slipped and fell, Kise hit his face against a wall, Murasakibara dropped his potato chip and Midorima missed the hoop. The whole court was silent in shock, looking at the little bluenette in disbelieve.

**HEY GUYS SRY I COULD ONLY UPDATE MY STORY WHEN IT IS HOLIDAY OR WEKKEND. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP UPDATING. ANYWAY, THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPPIE! PLEASE READ ND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4-Kuroko wails

Chapter 4 – Kuroko's wails

The whole court was silence. The sound of squeaky shoes and bouncing balls stopped. All attention was upon a certain red-head captain and blue haired baby that was smiling up at the red-head. Aomine stared at them in disbelieve, especially at the blushing Akashi. Kise was rubbing his face, Murasakibara was pouting about his ruined chips and Midorima was staring at the hoop like it was the first time he had ever seen it.

"Onii-chan?" Kuroko asked.

This somehow snapped Akashi out of his trance. He stared at the smiling Kuroko for a while before turning his head sharply at the Teiko basketball team. He gave them a glare and said icily "Today's practice is cancelled. Please come promptly tomorrow." Everyone, except the GoM, shivered as they know that Akashi's please mean "You better come or you'll die".

Everyone exited the court quickly, leaving the GoM, Akashi and Kuroko alone in the court. All was still quiet until-

"Mama and onii-chan no play?" Kuroko asked Akashi and Aomine. Akashi put Kuroko down and softly ruffled his hair. "Not today," he said softly "Onii-chan is tired and so is mama" Kuroko thought about this over before looking up at Akashi with wide eyes. Those sky-clear blue eyes were starting to tear up.

Kuroko toddled over to Aomine before hugging his legs tightly. A whimper could be heard from the little boy's quivering lips as he looked up at his mama. Aomine's heart tightened as he saw it.

"Mama's hurt? Mama okay?" Kuroko asked with concern in his teary eyes. Aomine gave a small smile and picked the little bluenette up.

"Yup," Aomine said softly, kissing Kuroko's forehead "Mama's okay, see?" He then flexed his biceps to show his muscle to Kuroko. Kuroko then gave a small smile and hugged Aomine's neck. "Mama no sad?" Kuroko asked softly in a sobbing voice.

"No actually Mama is really hurt." Aomine said sadly. Kuroko quickly looked at Aomine with tears streaming down his face before Aomine continued, "Mama is really hurt because Kuroko is crying." Kuroko looked at him with his head cocked to the side, questioning him what he meant. "If Kuroko stopped crying then Mama will stop hurting." Aomine continued on while lifting the little bluenette up in the sky. Kuroko then started laughing as he looked on Aomine's smiling face. Aomine brought him down to give a light kiss to the wet cheek before putting Kuroko back down on the floor.

Kuroko looked at Akashi and toddle over to him. "Onii-chan okay?" Kuroko asked. His blue eyes were red from crying. This made Akashi's heart clenched. He went down on one knee and gave the boy his rare smile. "Yup Oniichan's fine, so Kuroko should stop crying kay?" He said softly. His gaze was gentle on Kuroko, which was very rare as he's used to glaring, and his hand was softly petting Kuroko's head softly. Somehow, Aomine felt his heart be eratically in his chest as he see this side of Akashi. _He looks so adorable when he smile like that. It make want to-_ At this thought Aomine quickly shake his head in order to get the idea out of his mind. He then redirected his attention back to the little tyke. Unfortunately, he did not realise that a certain red- head was looking at him with a lidded gaze.

Kuroko then toddled over to Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara. "Ki-chan (Kise), Mu-chan (Murasakibara), Mi-chan (Midorima) okay?" The three smiled and nodded at the boy. The boy than gave a gleeful smile and started jumping up and down while clapping his hands. The GoM just stared at Kuroko with affection in their eyes.

Aomine then thought of an idea. "Why don't we all go shopping?" he asked the GoM and Kuroko. Kuroko looked at Aomine with sparkling and exciting eyes. "Shopping! Shopping!" He said while jumping up and down. The GoM couldn't say no when the little bluenette's reaction was like this. They decided to go shopping after they changed back into their school uniform and Kuroko changed into a new pair of pants as he dirtied the other one.

* * *

In the shopping mall, Kuroko was excited at everything. He giggled and laughed. This brought a smile to the GoM's face especially Aomine. The purpose of going shopping was to buy clothes for Kuroko and some diapers but Kuroko and Murasakibara had another idea.

"Mu-chan," Kuroko shouted to the purple giant with his hands raised up. Murasakibara obliged happily and took Kuroko in his arms while balancing him and a bag of potato chip. "Lollipop?" Kuroko asked. Murasakibara realised he was out of lollipop as he checked his empty pocket. He was about to go to a sweet shop with Kuroko in his arms when Aomine's and Akashi's voice stopped him.

"Atsushi," Akashi scolded him "Don't just go away on your own with Kuroko. What if you guys get lost?"

"Kuroko," Aomine scolded the bluenette "You can't eat sweet until you eat lunch. What if you got a stomach ache?"

Kuroko and Murasakibara looked at each other for a while before turning to Aomine and Akashi with puppy dog eyes. Both of Aomine's and Akashi's eyes twitched. They had a staring contest for a few minutes before Aomine gave a sigh. _Damn puppy dog eyes! _He thought

"Fine," Aomine said reluctantly "But only one."

Kuroko and Murasakibara's eyes shone in excitement and went inside. Kuroko bought one HUGE lollipop while Murasakibara bought cookies, popcorn, chips, chocolate and Lots of little lollipops. Afraid of dropping the little bluenette, Kuroko was given to Midorima. The reason they didn't give him to Kise was because he would hug the baby to death.

Kuroko looked up at Midorima while sucking on his HUGE lollipop. Midorima looked uncertain for a while before he bounced Kuroko in his arms. Kuroko laughed while holding on tightly on his lollipop. Aomine smiled at his happy face but was a little irked because he didn't like people touching his Tetsu so easily. Midorima, however, was having fun as he usually don't get along well with children. Kuroko was the only child that smiled while being in his arms. It kind of made him happy.

* * *

Kuroko was about to bite his lollipop when he accidentally bit his tongue. The pain was excruciating to Kuroko that he started wailing his head off in Midorima's arms. He also started to wave his hand around before he accidentally let go of his lollipop. Apparently this made him cried harder. Midorima tried hushing the bluenette by jumping him up and down in his arms. However, this didn't work so he passed the wailing bluenette to Kise. Kise made funny faces and cooed at baby Kuroko but unfortunately this didn't work. Murasakibara then gave Kuroko another lollipop but was ignored. Akashi tried to shush the baby by rubbing his back but it also failed and it only made the baby cried harder. Akashi looked at Aomine as he started walking towards the wailing bluenette.

"Mama!Mama!" Wailed Kuroko "Mama!" Kuroko started getting frustrated and started to pull on Kise's hair. Hard. He was then placed onto another pair of strong arms which was familiar to him. He looked up to find Aomine looking down at him.

"C'mon Tetsu," Aomine said softly while rubbing the child's back "Please stop crying. If you cry you'll make everyone else cry even Mama. Do you want to see mama sad?"

At the question Kuroko immediately stop crying. "Do you want to see Mama sad?" Aomine asked again, pressing the little bluenette to answer. Kuroko sniffled and shook his head. "Kuroko no want mama sad." He said pressing his face to the crook of Aomine's neck. Aomine gave a small smile before sighing contently. "Then don't cry again kay? Mama wants to always see you smiling." Kuroko nodded again.

Akashi can't help but smile at this sight. He thought that Aomine looked good with little Kuroko in his arms, like it was fitting. As he kept on looking he realised that his heart was beating againsts his rib cage, wanting to burst out. _What's wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so fast when i'm looking at Daiki? Could I be- No! no way! it can't be. _Akashi shook his head really hard and concentrate on what was going on before him, especially on a certain tanned man.

* * *

Atsushi tried giving a lollipop to Kuroko and this time it was accepted. Aomine put him down on the ground. "C'mon say sorry to everyone." He told Kuroko a bit sternly. Kuroko flinched a little and looked up at Aomine, afraid that he might hit him but what he saw was totally different. Aomine was smiling at him with love and warmth in his eyes. He ruffled Kuroko's blue hair before pushing him towards the GoM. Kuroko toddled over to Akashi, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara.

"I'm sorry for crying" He said sadly with a tint of fear in his voice. Akashi smiled to himself, forgetting about all the thought before, and bends down to the bluenette's height. He slowly hugged the bluenette and softly pats his back. "It's okay. It must have hurt huh, Kuroko?"

Kuroko clutched onto Akashi's shirt and nodded. He then slowly peeked at the other three of GoM behind Akashi's shoulder. They smiled reassuringly to the frightened boy.

"It's okay Kurokocchi! I'll never get mad at you" Kise said with his thumbs up.

"Kuro-chin is sweet. I could never hate you!" Murasakibara said while munching on a piece of chip

"Don't worry Kuroko!" Midorima said while pushing his glasses up "I'll hate Kise more than you." At that Kise started whining. "EHHHH! That's mean Midorimacchi." He started clinging unto Midorima like a leech before being flung away, three feet away to be exact.

Kuroko looked at the scene before him in Akashi's arms as Aomine went to get diapers for Kuroko. They can't get clothes as it's too late now so they decided to go another day. He looked at the red-haired boy. "Ki-chan okay?"

Akashi laughed and kissed the boy's cheek. "Yup," he said "He's going to be just fine." Kuroko then started laughing in glee while clapping his hands. Akashi looked at him with love in his eyes. _I'll never let you cry again Kuroko._

* * *

Aomine came back with a bag of diapers for Kuroko and he smiled at the scene. The sight of Kuroko and Akashi smiling was a memorable one. He couldn't help but wish that Akashi will keep on smiling but he wish that it was for him only. _Could I really be inlove with him? I mean he's the coldest person i've ever met and- _ Aomine's thoughts were disturbed at the sight of Akashi bending down to give a kiss on Kuroko's cheek. He the see him picking the little tyke up and swinging him around and around with small giggles. Unconsciously, Aomine gave a small smile before jogging up to them and ruffling Kuroko's soft blue hair.

However, they didn't realize a woman with long light blue hair with big light blue eyes was staring at them from the shadows. Her big blue eyes were filled with tears and some successfully escaped as she saw the happy smile her baby gave to those boys._ I finally found you, my baby boy._

**Hey guys! The fourth chapter is finally done… Who is that woman who was looking at Kuroko? Is she really Kuroko's mum? If she is why did she leave him? Well all this question would be answered at the next chapter. Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5- Mama and onii-chan's secret

Chapter 5 – Mama and onii-chan's secret

After the trip to the shopping mall the GoM went their separate ways. Murasakibara needed to go to the train station along with Midorima and Kise whereas Akashi followed Aomine and Kuroko home. The reason for this was, Akashi and Aomine's house is actually near each other and Kuroko refused to let go of his shirt. They were walking in a comfortable silent with Kuroko holding to Aomine's right hand and Akashi's left hand. They were walking happily unaware of the blue-haired woman trailing them.

"Mama," Kuroko said pouting "I'm hungry!" and to support his point his stomach grumbled. This made Aomine and Akashi to chuckle lightly. Aomine looked at his captain in shock as he never laughed this gently before. Noticing that Aomine was looking at him, Akashi turned his attention to the tanned man.

"What is it?" he asked a bit coldly. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

Aomine gave a light smile before replying. "It's just that," he murmured softy while looking deep into Akashi's eyes "This is the first time I've ever seen you smile. It looks good on you." Akashi looked at Aomine's eyes for a hint of lie when he realise that Aomine was actually saying it from the deepest part of his heart.

Akashi's face was tinted with pink and somehow, to Aomine this looked so cute. He's face went closer to Akashi's while his heart was beating like crazy in his chest. Akashi widened his eyes a fraction before blushing furiously realising what the tanned man was about to do.

_Is Daiki going to kiss me?_ Akashi thought making him blush more. _Wait, why am I not fighting him? Do I want him to kiss me? _While Akashi was having an inner turmoil, Aomine was having one too.

_Oh shit, this is bad._ Aomine thought as his lips moved closer and closer. _When did I start falling for him? Was it at the shopping trip or was it before Kuroko came into my life. I've always thought he was cold but he can be nice sometimes. He's also really caring to Kuroko. And to top it all, he has one damn sexy smile. Could it be I'm in love with him too? _ Aomine got distracted but was brought back to reality when Akashi slowly closed his eyes. _Oh fuck! He's too cute._

Their lips went closer and closer together. Akashi could feel Aomine's breath on his lips. He was about to tip toe when suddenly-

"Mama? Onii-chan? What you doing?" Kuroko looked up and asked innocently. Aomine and Akashi was brought back to reality and they realised their lips was only inches apart. Akashi jumped back and blushes madly until his face was the same colour as his hair. Aomine scratched the back of his neck awkwardly while stealing glances of Akashi's red face. _Damn, he's too cute_

Kuroko looked at his mum then at his onii-chan before clapping his hand and laughing. "Onii-chan looks octopus!" Akashi turned redder at that before throwing a glare to Aomine and humphed away. He took hold of Kuroko's hand and started to walk away. Aomine started laughing and jogging to catch up with them.

When they reach Aomine's house, Aomine went straight to the kitchen whereas, Akashi brought Kuroko to the bathroom to bathe him. Aomine gave Akashi some set of clothes to change into. After a few minutes of silence, only the chopping of carrots could be heard. It was broken with the sound of the bell.

"Coming!" Aomine shouted. He quickly wiped his hand on his jeans before opening the front door. Outside of his door was a black luggage bag with some teddy bears, in a plastic bag, tied to it. He looked confused for a second before he noticed the note. He looked at it and his blood boiled in anger.

"_Please take care of my baby boy for a while. The luggage contains some clothe and necessities for him. I need to deal with some business before I can take him back. Show him all the love and care a family needs. I saw you taking care of him in the shopping mall and it amazed me. I will take him back when the time comes but until then good bye."_

Aomine skimmed through the letter quickly before crumpling it and throwing it away. He quickly grabbed the luggage and the toys and brought them inside. He was about to punch something when a blur of blue collided with his leg.

Aomine looked down to find Kuroko wet and naked at his feet. He picked the bluenette up. "Are you okay?" Aomine asked while rubbing Kuroko's back soothingly. Kuroko nodded at Aomine's shoulder before snuggling in them. Aomine went to check the curry that was on the stove and stir it softly before adding the carrots he was chopping before in. Kuroko looked at his movement quietly before he sneezes.

"Ahchoo." Kuroko sneezed while rubbing his nose. Aomine looked down worriedly at the naked bluenette in his arms. He was about to say something before Akashi emerged from the bathroom. His red hair was dripping wet and Aomine's shit hung loosely on his small frame, exposing his creamy, white skin. It took a lot of will power from Aomine to not blush at the sight. _Damn, he's too sexy. _Slowly Akashi approached the two bluennettes.

"Kuroko," Akashi scolded gently "You can't run away when I'm still showering. You'll catch a cold." He took the bluenette from Aomine's arms and wrapped him in blanket. He pat Kuroko's back lightly lulling him to sleep. Kuroko's eyes closed and before you know it soft snores could be hear from him. Slowly, Akashi lowered the baby onto the couch, covering him with blankets to keep him warm. He then turned to the kitchen to help Aomine.

An awkward silent hung in the air. Aomine started to feel uncomfortable because he couldn't stop he's heart from beating wildly. "Soo," Aomine said to break the silence "How are you so good with kids?" For a moment Akashi didn't answer him before replying.

"I've always wanted a little brother." Akashi murmured softly while smiling. "Kuroko is like a little brother I could never have."

Aomine looked shocked for a while before smiling. He never knew Akashi had this sweet side to him. They went into silence again but this one was comfortable. Akashi looked at the couch to see baby Kuroko still sleeping soundly. His eyes then rested on the black luggage in the middle of the room.

"Aomine," Akashi asked curiously "What is that luggage for?" Aomine sighed and told him about the letter. After hearing it, Akashi's red eyes burned furiously whereas his golden one shone dangerously. Aomine felt a shiver running through his spine.

"How could she just abandon her baby behind a garbage bin and think that we'll ever give him back to her?" Akashi asked out loud. "Is she mental or something?" Aomine didn't answer but he was thinking something closely along the line.

"Mmmm" Kuroko whined from the sofa. He woke up from his onii-chan's angry voice. He was still adjusting to the light of the room. After he got the hang of it, he started to look for hi Mama and onii-chan. When he couldn't find them anywhere he started to cry loudly. His cries startled Akashi and Aomine, who was currently holding a knife.

Akashi wiped his hand on a napkin and quickly rushed to Kuroko's side. The naked baby was trashing around in the bundle of blankets, trying to get free. He quickly picked up the baby and start soothing him. "Its kay," Akashi softly said to the baby "Its kay, we're still here. You're not alone."

Kuroko stopped crying but he was still sobbing. "W-where's mama?" he pouted while hiccupping."Mama!Mama!"

Kuroko was now shouting at the top of his lungs. Aomine quickly turn off the stove and went straight to the wailing bluenette. When he went inside the living room, he could see Akashi trying to soothe the boy by rubbing his back but it didn't work. He gently took Kuroko out of Akashi's arms and start patting Kuroko's back softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aomine asked Kuroko "Why are you crying? It's okay, Mama's here." While Aomine was calming the boy down, Akashi went to the black luggage and took out some pyjamas for Kuroko to sleep in. He took the sniffling boy into his arms ad cooed at him.

"C'mon let's get you change." Akashi said while twirling Kuroko. Kuroko laughed at the action as he was starting to get dizzy. Akashi laid the boy down and started to put on his diaper and pyjama. He was tickling Kuroko slightly making giggles and gurgles escaped the baby. What both of them don't know was the tanned bluenette looking at them with warmth in his eyes and a soft smile at his lips before going to the kitchen to get some plates for the three of them.

He heard Kuroko's and Akashi's giggles while he pours some curry for them. "Akashi, Tetsu!" he called out "It's time for dinner." He set up the table before he saw Akashi come in with Kuroko in his arms in tiger pyjamas. The sight nearly made Aomine nose bleed.

Kuroko was placed on Aomine's lap so Aomine could feed him. They had a nice quiet meal with slight giggles from Kuroko as he can't get rice on his spoon by himself. Akashi washed the dishes and Aomine was playing with Kuroko.

Aomine was bouncing Kuroko on his lap when he went up to get a drink of water. At about the same time Akashi finished washing the dishes and was on his way to go to the living room. However, he tripped on his feet, due to the long set of pants, and crashed right onto Aomine. They went tumbling down to the floor. When Akashi opened his eyes, he was on top of Aomine and was crashing his lips together with him. They're both to shock to move until-

"Mama, onii-chan" Kuroko said giggling "CHU!CHU!"

**Hya guys.. I'm going to go into exam week so I dun think I can update for awhile. Anyway, I've decided to change the story a bit. I want aomine to fall in love with Akashi while rising Kuroko3 The reason was I thought it'll be boring if it was only about friendship and family so yeah…. If you dun like it then tell me so and I will TRY to change it :P**


	6. Chapter 6- You're mine Akashi

Chapter 6

Aomine and Akashi looked at each other in shock. Time has seemed to stand still as a pair of red and yellow eyes stared into dark blue eyes. They were in their own world, mostly due to the shock. Well, that was until-

"Nii-chan? Mama?" Kuroko asked innocently "Are you okay?"

Realising that Kuroko was still in the room; Akashi pushed himself off of Aomine and backed away straight to the wall. His face was as red as his hair and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Unconsciously, he put his fingers to his lips and remembers how warm Aomine's lips were.

"Nii-chan?" Kuroko asked worriedly, cocking his head adorably. "Okay?"

This snapped Akashi from his thought. He quickly looked at Kuroko, who looked like he was close to tears, and slowly walked towards him. Akashi softly rubbed his back, to prevent him from crying, and whispered soothing words in his ears.

"Yeah," Akashi said softly "I'm fine but I need to go home soon or my mom's gonna be mad at me."

Right after Akashi finished this sentence Aomine, who was still sitting on the ground, whipped his head around to look at him. _He's lying, _Aomine thought, _his mother passed away when he was young and his father was never remarried. Is he trying to run away from me? _

However, before Aomine could ask the question Akashi let go of Kuroko and stood up. He went straight to the bathroom, not once making eye contact with the dark skinned bluenette, and quickly changed to his clothes before walking swiftly to the door in long strides.

Unfortunately, the dark skinned blunette has already trapped him, near the door, due to his size and height. He glared down at Akashi with his cold, deep blue eyes. "Are you trying to run away?" He asked with a low tone, making shivers run down Akashi's spine. "Answer me!"

Not wanting to look into his eyes, Akashi tuned around, making his back face Aomine, and replied softly. "I have to go home." He said with a shaky breath. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice." Without another word he forced open the front door and ran from the Aomine's household, leaving Aomine looking dumbfounded.

Aomine closed the door before any mosquitoes could get in. However, he did it a little too hard making little Kuroko flinch. He got down from the couch and toddled to his mama. "Mama?" he asked while hugging Aomine's leg "Are you okay?"

Looking down at the teal head, Aomine calmed down his nerves in order not to scare the little one. He bent down and picked Kuroko up. Nuzzling his head, he managed to murmur a small "Yea" before leading them to his room. Checking that Kuroko's diaper was still empty, Aomine wrapped Kuroko in a blanket to keep him warm for the night while he changes to his boxers only.

Getting under the cover, he pats Kuroko's tummy to lull him to sleep. He stared as Kuroko made a little cute yawn and as his teal eyes started closing slowly and slowly. Soon soft snores can be heard. Giving a satisfied sigh, Aomine closed his eyes.

However, he couldn't sleep as the kiss was still in his mind. _Does he hate me now? _Aomine thought. _Is he going to ignore me tomorrow? Even thought it was accidental that kiss with Akashi it felt nice and right. His lips were warm and tasted so sweet. _At that thought Aomine blushed and groaned softly into his hand. His heart rate picked up and he himself doesn't know why. _Kamisama, can I just fall into a coma and never wakeup? I seriously don't want to go to practice tomorrow._ Slowly, his eyes closed as tiredness came over him with dreams of the kiss in his mind.

* * *

To Aomine, the morning came too fast. He groaned loudly as he opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight penetrating through the cracks in the curtains. Turning sideways he found Kuroko still sleeping soundly with some drool coming out of his mouth. Aomine chuckled softly at the teal head.

As if knowing that he was being watch, his light blue eyes cracked open. His hand bawls into a fist before rubbing his drowsy eyes clumsily, trying to rub the sleepiness away. Looking around, he found Aomine smiling softly at him. Without wasting time, Kuroko climbed up Aomine's chest, after Aomine flipped his body, and cuddled closely to his mama.

"Ohaiyo! Mama" Kuroko muffled voice said to Aomine's chest. Aomine rubbed his head lovingly before saying Kuroko's favorite word to wake him up.

"How about we have a shower?" Aomine asked teasingly. Hearing the word _shower _Kuroko's ears perked up and his eyes sparkled. Aomine laughed at his excited reaction before laying him back down on the bed to take out his clothes. Aomine blew softly against Kuroko' stomach, making him gurgles happily.

He then turned on the warm water and filled half of the tub with it while watching the naked Kuroko cooing at the splashing water as it filled up the tub. After it was filled, Aomine slowly lowered the little bluenette into the warm water, afraid that the temperature was too much for Kuroko's soft skin. However, seeing Kuroko laughing and splashing the water around, he was assured that the temperature was right.

After thirty minutes, Aomine carried the now clean Kuroko before dressing him up for school, well to Aomine's. After getting both of them dressed, Kuroko in a bunny costume and Aomine in a jersey with blue jacket along with some black shorts, they left the household.

* * *

On his way to school, Kuroko was laughing and babbling on anything. Mostly on his nii-chan. The first time Kuroko mentioned Akashi, Aomine flinched and stopped in his tracks. The memories of last night came flooding in and the feeling of the kiss all came back. Unconsciously, Aomine put a finger to his lips.

"Mama?" Kuroko asked tilting his head to the side "Why stop?"

At this Aomine came back to reality and presume walking. "I-it's nothing Tetsu" he managed to say. Feeling Aomine's head on his and the sound of his Mama's heart beat, the teal head managed to go back to sleep leaving his mama alone with his troubling thoughts.

_Does he hate me now? _Aomine thought as he rubbed Kuroko's back absentmindedly. _Is he going to ignore me now? Is he going to act like nothing happened and we go back to usual? _His eyes widened at this thought.

_No!_ Aomine screamed internally. _I am not letting him forget. I want to be more than friends. I want him to remember that kiss. I want Akashi. _He then kept on walking, but on long angry strides, until he face butted the school gate. Rubbing his sore nose he realized that he has arrived in school and baby Kuroko was still sleeping in his arms.

Aomine then went straight to the basketball court, where he would find the red-haired captain. As he got closer the sound of squeaky shoe and bouncing balls could be heard. Looking through the crack of the court's doors, he spotted Akashi and couldn't help but widen at his red eyes.

_He looks like he's been crying all night._ Aomine thought with a jab of pain going through his heart. Unconsciously, he went in with long strides and was now face-to-face with the cold hearted captain. his face was blank and showed no emotion.

Akashi looked up to find deep, ocean blue eyes staring at him with a strong intensity. The memories of last night filled his mind and he quickly looked away, trying his best to hide his embarrassment from the ganguro. He unconciosly liked his lips feeling the warmth of Aomine's lips pressing against his.

Noticing this, Aomine's blood boiled. However, before he could question the blushing Akashi, the rest of GoM came into the court. "Aominecchi, Kurokocchi" Kise screamed from one end of the court to the other. The rest were following behind him with a blank look. They didn't realize Akashi was blushing because he put up a front to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

Kuroko woke up to a shout of his and his mama's name with a weird change to it. He slowly raised his head to find a blond, green, purple head staring at him with sparkled in their eyes. Opening his head some more he realized that his "nii-san" was also there but beside Aomine. Rubbing his sleepy eyes with his right hand, he stretched his left hand at the rednette direction.

"Carry" Kuroko said sleepily. "Carry"

Akashi stood there frozen and didn't move. He didn't want to go near the tanned bluenette as he can't control his emotions when he's around him. Due to this he can't carry the cute baby boy in a bunny costume. Apparently, Kuroko realized this and started to squirm in Aomine's hand.

Scared of dropping the baby, he put Kuroko on the floor. The sound of squeaky shoes and harsh pants stopped as everyone's eyes focused on the bunny Kuroko. However to Kuroko, only Akashi is important right now as he missed his nii-san.

"Niisan" Kuroko said with his hand open wide, ready to hug Akashi. He toddled quickly towards him before wrapping his little, chubby arms wrapped around Akashi's foot. Thinking that he did a big accomplishment, he started laughing.

The warmth resonated from Kuroko's little body brought a little smile to Akashi's face. However, this was short lived as he realised that he was the centre of the whole Teikou's basketball team. Regaining his composure he glared at the second and third string and commanded them to practice. Feeling the temperature dropped, the players gulped before going back to their games.

Akashi gave a long tired sigh before collecting the giggling baby in his arms. He rubbed their nose together before kissing the teal head's cheeks. The GoM, minus Aomine, stared at the red-haired with shock before smiling.

"Hey there little guy" Akashi said with love and warmth lacing in his voice. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm a bunny" Kuroko exclaimed while playing with his loopy ears.

The whole court, mostly the GoM, was smitten by this act before a ganguro decided to break it. "Akashi" Aomine said with a voice that is laced with coldness "We need to talk"

* * *

Hearing his voice, Akashi stiffened. This, unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed by Aomine or the rest of the team. Putting the teal head baby in Kise's arm, Akashi turned around and put a mask over his face.

"You dare to command me Daiki." He said with a captain tone to hide his fear. "I believe we are done talking today. Go back to practice!" With this last sentence, Akashi turned around and prepared to run but, unfortunately, Aomine gripped his arms tightly and started dragging him into the locker room, leaving the GoM and Teiko basketball team in daze and confusion.

"A-Aomine" Akashi stammered out. He could see the anger emitted from the tanned man ad felt frightened for the first time in his life. _Does he hate me now? Does he regret last night's kiss?_ _Is our friendship over?_

Akashi's red eyes widened at this thought and quickly tried to pry the taller man's hand. "P-please Daiki let go" he begged with a trembling voice; tears rolling down his face. "Please Daiki, I beg you, it hurts." He then started pulling harder and with more power. "D-daiki ple-"

However, before Akashi could say, or protest, anything else. Aomine slammed him against the lockers and trapped him with his body while crashing his lips against his. Aomine roughly and greedily sucked on Akashi's lips.

Putting his legs right below Akashi's crotch, he started rubbing it, making Akashi moan into the kiss. Taking this chance, Aomine quickly shove his tongue in Akashi's mouth, feeling the whole warm, wet cavern, taking dominance over the whole thing.

Subconsciously, Akashi raised his arms to wrap around the tanned man, pulling him closer into the kiss. Their tongue went into a battle of dominance before Aomine's win.

They realised, unfortunately, that they needed oxygen. Reluctantly, Aomine let go of Akashi, with only a thin line of drool connecting their lips together. Akashi let go of his neck slowly before going limply to his side.

"A-Aomine" stammered Akashi with uncertainty "Why?"

Aomine growled at this before saying, "You are mine and don't you forget it Seijurou." Lifting the blushing teen's face Aomine gave him another kiss to show him how much he loves him.

"Don't you dare forget that kiss!" He said while smirking at the blushing Akashi and the lust his red and yellow eyes contained. Due to the kiss and shock, Akashi's legs gave out and he fell against Aomine's chest. _Me and Aomine kissed?!_

**Hey guys sry for the late update. My exams are finally over and you do not lnow how happy I am. **** this chapter mainly concentrate on AoAka. It kind of suck but plss do read it. Ohhh I need some new ideas so if u hv any just massage me. Please read and review.**


End file.
